Kinky Love
by david-lizzie
Summary: IF I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS BY THE 10TH, I WILL PUT TEN CHAPTERS UP! Ethan and gordo! ethan performs a trick on gordo! kinky! gay! dont read if you dont like!ethan and gordo gay love! suck at summaries! kinky love gay kinky love. R & R
1. Once in a lifetime

Kinky Love

If you don't like this gay then don't read it

One day, Gordo was the boys toilettes, he started to get turned on. He peeked out the door at the changing side of the toilettes and saw Ethan Craft in all his glory. Gordo got hard immediately.

He tried to get a better look, so he crept over to the door, and pulled it open a lil. He poked his head out so he could see ethan, and just as he did, ethan turned and saw gordo, staring rite at ethans long sexy cock. Ethan grabbed a towel and put it around his waste, he then ran over to Gordo's stall, he entered and shut the door.

"Hey Gordon" he said "Are You gay?" he asked. Gordo didn't know what to say, but a subtle yes, slipped out of his mouth. "Really" said Ethan.

As soon as Ethan heard this he grabbed gordo and started coressing his face. Gordo let out a subtle moan. Ethan slowly kissed Gordo on the lips, slowly tongues emerged out of their mouths into a full on male pash.

Ethan grabbed gordo's shirt and ripped it off of him. The two were entangled in a lusty sexual moment. while the two were still kissing Gordo started caressing ethans thighs. Ethan started to move his head down south, and started kissing gordo's chest, slowly and passionately he went lower and lower andlower, until he reached gordos navel. Ethan and gordo stared at eachother, their eyes both a sparkly blue.

Ethan rubbed his hand over gordo's already hard erection, and felt gordo's quivering member. Gordo let out a slight moan once again. Ethan pulled off his towel, and kneed down on the floor, he pulled off gordos shorts so he was only in his black sexy satin boxers.

Ethan took a moment and stared at gordo's hard on with greedy eyes, while smelling that manly sense. Ethan started rubbing Gordo once more, then slowly pulled off gordo's boxers. Gordo felt a little light headed for a second, is this possible? Could Gordo really be there, being caressed by ethan craft his hot sexy cruch? Is it possible that Ethan actually is gay?

Ethan slowly rubbed gordos thighs, causing gordo to go even harder. Slowly ethan moved up gordos thigh and felt gordos soft balls. Then without any warning from ethan, ethan started licking the top of gordos beautiful hard erection. Then he played with it a little more, just to tease gordo. Then ethan slowly moved down, then up, then further down. Ethan repeated this exercise until he swallowed gordos whole erection. Gordo was moaning louder than he ever though possible.

"Hello?" Someone had just entered the toilettes. "Hello is anyone here?"

Gordo quickly stopped moaning, ethan kept going harder and faster. Gordo tried to get him to stop, but gordo couldn't resist him, he was so beautiful and gordo knew this was only a once in a lifetime experience.

"Hello" repeated the voice.

Wats going to happen next read and review please! Otherwise I wont put any more chapters on!


	2. Mysterious Encounters

"Hello?" the mysterious voice repeated.

Ethan finally stopped, they both put a finger up against the others luscious lips. The stranger locked the bathroom door and said in a deep, sexy voice, "We are all alone now."

The stranger walked over to their stall and tried to open it, but it was locked. He stood back and said "Watch out" then he kicked the door open, only to see an empty stall. Suddenly he turned around just to see the two boys run off quickly while putting their clothes on. "Oh, you want it that way huh?" The bell rang; Gordo and Ethan quickly ran out of the bathroom and ran to class as fast as their legs could take them.

Just before they departed Ethan said to Gordo, "Meet me at my place after school" and with that Ethan gave Gordo a passionate kiss. Losing themselves in the moment, they slowly went into a full guy-on-guy luscious pash. Gordo's tongue massaged Ethan's tongue; while Ethan was exploring Gordo's mouth.

Ethan quickly pulled out, and said once again, to meet him at his house after school, and then he suddenly turned around and ran off to his last class for the day, Math. Gordo was left there, in the hallway, as always, he was sad that Ethan was gone, but he was also left with many passionate sexual desires that needed to be filled. Gordo looked at his watch, "SHIT!" he shouted. He was late for his science class. And then he ran off down the hall.

"Hmmmmmm" said a suspicious mysterious voice, "Ethan's crib, after school… I'll be there."

I know it is short, I'm sorry, but I promise you the next chapter will be much longer… but there may not be a next chapter if you guys don't review! I know peoples are reading this and I would like to thank the people that have given me a review, and I only update my stories if I get a review from each chapter.

So… no reviews no more story

Reviews lots of story 

Thanks guys, and I am already working on my next chapter so please review!


	3. Sexual Fantisies

Once again if you don't like gay, I suggest u don't read this quite graffic, sex scenes.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, went the clock.

Gordo was sitting In his science class, but he couldn't concentrate which was very strange because science is Gordo's favourite subject. All he could think about was Ethan and his soft sexual sensual touch. He just wanted to kiss Ethan's lips one more time.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

The bell rung, Gordo rushed out of his class, and didn't even hear what his homework was, all he knew is that he wanted Ethan and he was going to get Ethan.

Gordo was in such a rush to meet Ethan, he didn't even say bye or cya, to Lizzie and Miranda. He ran out of the school yard, and started heading in the direction of Ethan's house. If the thought struck him, that maybe Ethan wouldn't be home that quick, because they do go to the same school after all, well then maybe he would've been more relaxed and ready for what Ethan had in store for him.

5 minutes later, Gordo stopped dead in his tracks, he was right outside Ethan's house. He was just about to knock on his door, when suddenly the door knob turned and out popped a familiar face. "Hey Ethan" Gordo said, trying to keep his cool. Truth be told, Gordo didn't think he would be home that quick.

Ethan invited Gordo inside and led him past the lounge room, and up the stairs and into his room. Ethan said his parents don't get home until late into the night. Ethan opened the door to his room.

Gordo just couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Ethan, turned him around, and then they mutually fell on to Ethan's satin bed sheets.

Gordo could feel Ethan's erection in his jeans, and vice-versa Ethan could feel Gordo's. Ethan moved his hand down Gordo's back, and slowly went under his belt and into his pants. He coressed Gordo's arse, while he undid Gordo's belt, and then slip his pants off.

Gordo ripped off Ethan's shirt, and Ethan started to moan. It was a soft sexual moan, that would get anyone eroused. Ethan took Gordo's shirt off, just before Gordo went down on him.

Gordo rubbed Ethan's thigh, and slowly moved towards the prize. He played with Ethan's pulsating hard-on. Then he started to nibble on Ethan's erection through his jeans; swirling and teasing him.

Ethan slid off his pants. Gordo started to kiss Ethan's beautiful cock. HE slowly pulled down Ethan's jeans and stared at his erection in all his glory. Then he started to suck the top and swirl it around in his mouth, Ethan was getting annoyed because Gordo kept teasing him.

Then Gordo took Ethan's whole length. Who would know that Gordo, the guy that has had a crush on Lizzie for like eternity is gay, and he was good at giving head jobs?

HE sucked Ethan's erection up and down, throating his whole cock.

He smelt the manly sense that you can only smell on a man, and breathed it in. Ethan moaned louder, and louder until… "Ohhh, Ohhhhh, omg, Ohhh."

And with that Ethan cummed; Gordo swallowed the salty taste, it reminded him offoff the beach, a quiet beach that would be a perfect area to have a date.

Gordo and Ethan lay on his bed while still playing with each other.

Ethan saw how hard Gordo was, and asked "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Gordo wasn't sure what the hell to reply with, although a yes slipped out under his breath.

Gordo jumped on top of Ethan and slowly pushed his throbbing cock into Ethan's ready arse. Ethan moaned by the hurt, and said slower.

A/N, by the way it really does hurt when you have gay sex trust me I know, but after a while it turns into pleasure and u moan.

Gordo started off slow, and then he started to go faster, and deeper, Ethan started to moan. Gordo felt a sudden burst of a feeling he had never felt before the only feeling that ever came close to this was wat he felt with lizzie. Was it true? Was it true that Gordo could be in love? And could it be true that Gordo loves the one guy his two best friends always fantisised about?

Gordo kept going, faster… harder… deeper…

And then gordo came right into ethan's welcoming arse, it was a wonderfull feeling and it felt completely normal. Gordo and Ethan lay there in bed for a while before they decided to take a shower together, and clean themselves off.

"Ahuh… gotcha…" said a mysterious voice.

Wanna know what happens next?

Review and You'll find out!

Thanks my faithful readers lol


End file.
